tout le monde a le droit a des vacance
by mama97470
Summary: voila une fic d'amour et d'humours pour vous mes cher lecteur je vient de reecrire le 1 chapitre en essaiyant de coriger le plus de faute possible
1. Chapter 1

Tout ne n'est pas a moi

ben voili vOilou ma Pr£miier£ fic bon mOm£nt pOur chacUn pour ma fiic ki présentera un p£u l r£uniiOn ben voilà c tou je crOi$

chapiter 1:l£ FUTuR VoYg£

Aujourd'hui tout le monde était impatient car dumbledort avait tout le monde meme les prof devait etre a la grande salle le soir. Quand tout le monde non enfin presque comme d'ab le trio etait en retard mais ne tarda pas arrive sous les centaines de regard noir des eleve. Ils alla s'sssoir et dumbledort se leva pour commence a parler:

«-boujour ou plutot bonsoir tout le monde ce soir g une grande nouvel a vou annonce cette anne pour les vacances d'ete qui dure 2 mois et quelque semaine pourlard a decider que 1 groupe de 6 et un professeur iront passer 2 mois de cette ete sur une ile tropical au millieu de l'ocean indien: L'ile de la reunion. Si vous avez des question avant que j'esplique comment s'incrire?

Plusieur main se levere parmi elle hermione granger en apparence gentille et moche petit fille sage enfin seulement a pourlard. Elle connaisait cette ile par ca mere qui i etait aller en vacances la bas. Dumbledort la pointa du doigt

-Mr comment allon nous communiquer?

-Voila une question tres intéressante ben on va se depeche de choisir et tout les soir ou 1 soir sur 2 vous arez des cours de francais

-mais g lu dans un livre que a la reunion il parlait creole en fonction des region enfin il apelle ca ville ou departement ja sais plu

-oui mais c vrai mais comment connaisait vous le 974 miss aucun livres ici ne parle de la reunion

-ben g une correspondante la bas

-a d'accord bon c pas grave on se débrouillera oui Mr Zanzibar

-c ki le prof qui nous accompagne

-bon ca je c pas encore decider mais tout les prof participe sauf moi et ce sera tirépar la coupe des 3 sorcier il n'y a pas d'autre question donc je vais passer au explication pour paticipe il fai=ut une lettre que vous donnerez a votre directeur de maison qui en sélectionnera 1 ou 6 de leur maison et les deposera dans la coupe et apres demain on dira les nom sur ce bonne apetit »

tou commencerebt a manger dans la bonne humeur tout en parlent de ce ki pourait mettre dans leur lettre.

Voiil pOur c£ chpiitr£ j'£sp£r£ qUe cà vOu$ a plU et dsl si ct pa tres long


	2. Chapter 2

Merci au lecteur pour les critique qui vont m'aider a avancer. Je suis par très bonne en orthographe donc désole pour les fautes mais promis je vais faire un effort. Bon chapitre a tous.

Chapitre 2:lettre de motivation et gagnant

Le repas ce termina est tout les élève montèrent au dortoirs et se concentra réellement sur leur lettre.

Dans la tours gryffondor Hermione aider Ron, Harry et Ginny, les autres fit les lettres mais il savait que c'est nos 4 gryffondor qui allait être sélectionnaient mais il restait quand même 2 place alors il s'y prêté de bon coeur.

Chez les serpentard seul Drago,Pansy et Blaise travaillé leurs lettres car il avait interdit au autre serpentard de participé. Dans les autres maison tous participé normalement. Le lendemain Minerva fut surpris de voir que quelque copie sur son bureau mes elle n'en choisi que 4 celle de no 4 héros. Severus lui pris les lettres et les déposa dans la coupe sans même les lire. Les autres professeur eu prirent les lettre au hasard après les avoir lu les déposèrent dans la coupe. L a journée passa vite puis l'autre et enfin vint le soir ou les gagnant serai sectionnelle. Dumbledort ce leva et fit emmenait la coupe leva la main et 1 papier sortie de la coupe pour aller se poser dans le main de Dumbledort et il dit:

«-Bon je vais lire cette lettre a haute voix ainsi que celle des autres gagnants:

«bonjours

je suis Drago Malfoy …»

Il eu une série d'applaudissement

«...je voudrais aller sur cette ile pour sortir des jupon un peu trop encombrent de ma

mère et les punition de mon père sans oublier les sarcasme de mon parrain...»

tous éclata de rire sauf Drago qui se fessait foudroyer par les yeux de son parrain: Severus Rogue mais Dumbledort repris

«...bon de toute façon je peux pas tombe plus bas, je préfère encore passer ses vacances

avec Potter,Weasmoche et Granger que de reste la bas!

au revoir »

nous pouvons encore applaudirent Mr Malfoy reprit Dumbledort »

sauf que personne n'applaudis même les serpentard. Il recommença cette opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à a voir tout les gagnant.

«-Au finale nos gagnant sont:

1-Drago Malfoy

2-Ron Weasley

3-Luna Lovegood

4-Ginny Weasley

5-Hermione Granger

6-Harry Potter

tous fut acclame puis Dumbledort mit le nom de chaque professeur et tendit la main puis un papier sortie de la coupe il le déplia et dit:

«-celui qui ira avec les gagnant est le professeur...désolé Mr Malfoy vous ne serait pas loin des sarcasme de votre car c le professeur rogue qui vous accompagnera »

Tellement surpris il oublia de mettre son masque habituel mais ce reprit vite. Les gagnant était dégouté mais Dumbledort reprit

«-demain je veux voir tous les gagnant dans mon bureau et vous aussi Severus bon bonne appétit»

tous commencement a manger en discutant pendant que nos gryffondor parlerai de leur voyage;

j'espère que ça vous a plus j'ai fait un effort pour l'orthographe et la conjugaison même si je c quel ne doit pas être très bonne bon + pour le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Me voilà pour ce prochain chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire

chapitre 3:Dans le bureau de Dumbledort

Le lendemain tout les gagnant ce lava plus tôt et parti vers le bureau de Dumbledort comme prévu. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledort et ce dernier les attendez.

«-bonjours a vous tous je vous est réunie pour vous parler de quelques règles pour ce voyage alors :

1-Vous devez mettre seulement des vêtement moldue...

-quoi? l'interrompu Severus

-je fini de dire les règle est après les question bon

2-Interdit d'utiliser la magie même toi Severus c'est pour ça que que prendrait vos baguettes et de

toutes façon on peux pas utiliser la magie la bas

3-Reste ensemble et c'est la loi de la majorité qui remporte pour aller quelque part ou faire

quelque chose

4-Dans tout les hôtel c'est le réceptionniste qui va choisir avec qui vous devraient partage vos

chambre

5-tout le monde doit participe au activité et tout le monde c'est tout le monde.

Le 1ere hôtel est réservé puis c'est Severus qui prendra la relève pour les autre hôtel mais c'est

vous tous qui choisirait. Vous avez des question?

-Oui! dirent ils tous en même temps

-alors quoi Severus? dit Dumbledort

-je crois que la plupart d'entre nous n'a pas de vêtement moldue

-Miss Granger?

-Oui? répondit-elle

-pensé vous pouvoir aller en acheter c vous qui connaissent mieux le monde moldue

-euh bien sur mais il me faudrait des information sur Drago et le professeur rogue pour les autre j'en est déjà est Ginny pourra venir?

-oui bien sur et le professeur rogue vous accompagnera pour déjà vous surveiller, pour transplaner et pour essai ses vêtement est aider pour le mesure de Mr Malfoy

-d'accord Mr on part demain matin ou après midi

-plus l'après midi après avoir manger

-d'accord mais dite au professeur Rogue que c'est nous qui choisie même pour ses vêtement

-Severus!

-ouais c'est bon c'est eux qui choisisse tout et n'importe quoi

-très bien tu fait de gros effort quand tu le veut Severus dit Dumbledort avec un air moqueur

-professeur on y va

-partez partez

tous partirent en laissant Dumbledort dans le bureau. Tous passèrent une journée normale sauf pour Severus qui était dans une humeur noir et enlevé des point au gryffondor au serdaigle,poufsouffle et même au serpentard.

Voilà un chapitre pas très long mais le prochain il est long promis le titre c'est:nouveau vêtement voilà a la prochaine


End file.
